1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electrical appliances, and more particularly, to a safe quick disconnect leakage protector.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life, short circuits between electrified conductors in an electrical circuit of an electrical product, such as the short circuit between a neutral wire and a live wire, ground, a housing of an electrical equipment, and various kinds of grounded metal tube, etc, or an insulation resistance of the conductor relative to ground being smaller than a preset value, may cause a grounding failure, which may result in an over current and further a fire or an electrical shock. In order to avoid the situation, a leakage protection plug is widely applied to avoid the grounding failure.
The leakage protection plug is arranged between a power supply and a load for determining whether there is a leakage in the electrical product by detecting an electrical potential difference between the live wire and the neutral wire. Once the leakage protection plug determines there is a leakage in the circuit, a tripping occurs immediately to break the connection between the power supply and the load to avoid a fire or an electrical shock caused by the leakage.
At present, there are various types of leakage protection plugs for grounding failure. Most of the leakage protection plugs respectively include a first detecting circuit, a main control circuit, an on and off mechanism control circuit, a power supply circuit, and a second detecting circuit received in a rectangular housing. The working principle of the leakage protection plug is as follows: when a reset button of the on and off mechanism is pressed, if the load is normal, the first detecting circuit, the main control circuit, the on and off mechanism control circuit, the power supply circuit, and the second detecting circuit all enter into working states. At this time, the first circuit does not detect any leakage current, the main control circuit does not electrify the on and off mechanism control circuit, an off switch of the on and off mechanism control circuit is closed all the time, and the load work normally. In the working process, once the sensing circuit detects the electrical potential difference between the wire line and the neutral wire, the sensing circuit outputs a grounding failure signal to the main control circuit. The main control circuit amplifies the grounding failure signal and electrifies the on and off mechanism control circuit to open the off switch of the on and off mechanism control circuit. Thus, the current between the power supply and the load is cut off to avoid a fire or an electrical shock caused by the leakage.
When there is a leakage current in the load, although the present leakage protection plug can break the connection between the power supply and the load, an error rate of the leakage protection plug is still relatively high and some undesired breakings may occur. Meanwhile, the performance of the leakage protection circuit is always unstable and thus causes undesired noises and overheat and even a burnt down of the leakage protection plug.